


Celestial Bodies

by pavloveing



Category: Butterfly Soup, Butterfly Soup (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 04:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12697479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pavloveing/pseuds/pavloveing
Summary: Hayden and Jun's relationship is hidden, but they hate to stay apart. They relish in whatever chance they get to be together. A pretty stereotypical sun/moon trope.





	Celestial Bodies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dr33g](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr33g/gifts).



The Sun was tired and lonely. He constantly felt his deep brown eyes growing heavy. His name was Hayden, and he’s been under so much stress lately. So much was expected of him all the time, and he didn’t know if he could handle it any longer. He wanted to be free.

The Moon felt as though he had no identity. He felt like he was one-sided. Static, even. His name was Jun-seo, and he tried so much and worked so hard but still felt overshadowed by everyone around him. What could he do to shine? Was he doomed to live like this forever?

The Sun’s only solace from the chaos of his mind was the Moon. The Moon’s only solace from the doubts that plagued him was the Sun. They made each other so happy. They were star-crossed lovers, cursed by fate and society. They only met occasionally, and always in secret. This afternoon, they would see each other for the first time in days.

They met in their special place: a dimly lit stairwell at Niles, an hour after dismissal. During the school day, they masqueraded as best friends that’d known each other since childhood; after hours, though, they were a couple.

They _ were _ childhood friends. It’s not like they lied about that. But after 15 years, they started feeling like they were more than what they said they were. It took a while for them to figure out their emotions completely. Even when they did, they didn’t know what to think about them. They were able to work most of it out—the confusion, the denial, the anxiety. Now they were 18, and they were happy together.

The Sun waited for the Moon at the top of the staircase, eagerly bouncing his leg up and down. The Moon arrived soon enough, exactly at the time they had arranged to meet. He always was so prompt.

The Sun and Moon hugged tightly. The sensation of contact was breathtaking. It was an eclipse of sorts; a connection strong enough for the lovers to forget everything else. The Sun buried his face into the Moon’s shoulder, his arms wrapped tightly around the Moon’s back. The Moon, in turn, placed one hand on the Sun’s shoulder blade and placed the other cradling the back of his head, curling his fingers into the Sun’s golden hair. “It’s alright now,” the Moon cooed. “I’m here.”

The Sun held the Moon closer in an attempt to keep him there forever, to immortalize the embrace in his memory. But he knew it couldn’t really last. This thing—this relationship—it just couldn’t happen. It couldn’t exist; not now, maybe not ever. But in this moment, in this one, amazing moment, it was okay. 

“You’re so good to me,” the Sun laughed softly. “You’re so important, you know. You mean everything to me.” 

The Moon sighed and the Sun stepped back. They looked at each other briefly, their eyes darting across the other’s body, trying to see as much of them as they could in this short fraction of time. They eyed each other hungrily, as if they couldn’t get enough. They knew they didn’t have much time left. A custodian could be coming soon to lock up, and they had to keep this a secret, even from strangers. They couldn’t take any chances. Who knew what Jun’s parents would do?

The Sun felt the seconds ticking away and wanted to make the most of them. He gazed longingly at the Moon, getting lost in his gentle gray eyes. The Moon leaned in slowly, slipping his hand into the Sun’s and kissing him. He started with the forehead and moved slowly downwards, lightly brushing his lips against the Sun’s temple, his cheekbone, his cheek, his jaw. Finally, after a pause (one that was absolutely agonizing for the Sun), he kissed him on the lips.

“I love you so much, Hayden,” the Moon exhaled, pulling away just to dive back in again. 

The Sun didn’t say anything back, but he continued to kiss the Moon, more passionately this time. 

The kiss felt like it lasted a lifetime, like a star had the time to be born and to die before the moment ended. When they withdrew, though, it hurt more than atoms being ripped apart.


End file.
